Innocence
by Zenith Aquilla
Summary: This is the reason she's running. This is the mistake that ruined her life. Thirteen year old Olivia Reynolds took all the wrong turns, resulting in an encounter with the six most dangerous villains alive, and the death of a loved one. Sometimes, even Spiderman's can't save them.
1. Boredom

"Dad, can I come to work with you?" I was in my pajamas and caught his just before he left.

"Uh, no." he laughed, "Forgetting something, like, school?"

I wrinkled my nose at his sarcasm. He could be extremely touchy in the mornings. It often annoyed me to deal with it, but I had to put up with his "playfulness" today if I wanted to achieve my goal.

"Teacher planning day. Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" I begged, "I want to see the Daily Bugle!"

I had one shot to convince him, and, seeing he was in a hurry, it wasn't a particularly long one.

"You won't like my boss."

He was really going out on a limb now.

"From what I here, he's a self-obsessed man who has no regard for other human beings, what's not to like? Please?"

"Fine. Get dressed."

"Yeah!" I fist bumped the air and ran to my room. My dad worked for the only newspaper to ever get pictures of Spiderman! Apparently there was one guy who could get him to pose for him. It was amazing to live in New York City, but I never seemed to be able to reap the benefits. Super heroes are exiting, and wonderful, but only if you get a chance to see them. I was never particularly lucky in that aspect. I was either at the right place at the wrong time, or vice versa.

"You ready?" dad shouted, his attitude the equivalent of an eye roll. He was such a… a _dad_.

"Just a sec!" I threw on my black t-shirt and jean shorts. After checking the mirror and deciding my curly hair was presentable. Some mornings it became a golden afro of death. Then, after the epic battle to tame it, I was late.

"Ready!" Having an apartment in New York City had only one upside, depending on who you ask. For my dad it was walking to work. For me, it was seeing Spiderman. Only… I haven't. Which was annoying.

"Have you met him?" I asked as we power walked down the sidewalk. The trees that shadowed the side walk had just begun to shed their leaves, swirling the fallen foliage around our feet. Our other side was flanked by skyscrapers, their tips settling against the sky's creamy blue.

"For the millionth time, no!" he chuckled, "We're here."

The building itself was quite impressive. It was huge, stalky, and imposing. Just like the man who owned it. We purposefully strode through the sliding glass doors, smoothly slipping into the elevator. I bit my lip as I imagined the wonders of this new world.

Except it wasn't wonderful.

It was boring.

_Really_ boring.

I sat in the corner of his cubicle while he typed things. And _that_ was the exciting part. I had never experienced such Lack of entertainment. I felt like every second I lingered I was losing more brain cells.

"Is it time to go yet?" I whined, trying to ensnare every ounce of boredom I contained in those six words.

"It's only eight. I get home at nine," this time he literally rolled his eyes. Wow! Attitude! Because that's always helpful!

"Can I walk home?" I suggested, believing I was bringing up a perfectly valid point.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous it is on the street at night?" he actually turned around so I could see his exasperated expression. Wow. He must be serious.

"Mleh," I stuck out my tongue, "Which one gets pics of Spiderman?" I attempted to bring up anything remotely interesting. Like Spiderman. Spiderman was _definitely_ on the interesting list.

"Parker, he isn't here right now," my dad had resumed not looking at me, preferring to talk into his desk.

The building suddenly exploded in movement, the structure rocking about haphazardly. I failed my mission to grab anything to support myself, instead getting my first proper introduction with the floor. Hello, floor.

"Olivia! Are you okay?" my dad asked, frantically helping me up as anther quake erupted. This one took him down, and I had to roll onto my stomach to avoid being crushed by 300 lbs of dad.

There were far more impressive ways to go.

"Yeah," I rubbed my elbow, which had begun to smart. Perfect. That's exactly what I need, "What's going on?"

"The city's in mayhem!" an African American man cried, his rolls of fat jiggling under his cheap navy suit as he bounced into the room, "The Sinister Syndicate captured the statue of liberty with an anti-gravity gun, and all hell's breaking loose! Crime rates are through the roof!"

Well, good someone knew what was going on. The Sinister Syndicate, who were they again? Doctor Octopus, I remembered, The Scream, Hobgoblin, Hydro-man, and… Electro! Good _I _knew what was going on.

"Everyone!" JJ grumbled, "I suppose we should go into the basement so you're safe," the sincerity was taken away by the malice in his voice, "I don't get paid enough for this…"

The infamous Jonah Jameson, owner of the Daily Bugle and my dad's least favorite person. I liked to call him a little ray of sunshine. Not to his face of course, that guy's terrifying.

Once we were gathered, JJ made the big announcement. And by big announcement, I don't mean, "Surprise birthday party!" or "You just one a hundred dollars!" or even "Look! It's Spiderman!". No, I mean the "Most of you are probably gonna die!" big announcement.

"Okay," he frowned, "I really need to get someone out there. I hate to do this, which is really saying something, but can I get some of you to go? The techys developed a vehicle called the Scoop. It video tapes everything you see and sends it to my computer. I'll be able to talk to you, and it can be manually controlled. It needs six people to operate. Any volunteers?"

The nine of us looked at each other with looks so suspicious it scared me. These people each thought they were going to survive, and if that meant pushing another man into the line of fire, so be it. I started to raise my hand because, come on, Spiderman, but my dad instantly smacked it back down. Since JJ and I were pretty much out of the option, that left the other seven.

"Okay," he pointed, "You, you, you, you, you, and you."

One of those was my dad. Goofy dad. Slightly annoying in the morning dad. Dad who I liked _much _better, you know, not dead.

"No way," he glared, "You'll get us all killed!"

"I'll double your salary," wow, JJ was offering money? This must really mean a lot to him.

"No," my dad's glare never faltered.

"Then you're fired," JJ shrugged. His demeanor was nonchalant, but there was a cruel gleam in his eyes.

My dad visibly paled. It was hard enough to get a well-paying job in NYC, and he had a family to support, "Fine."

"I knew you'd see thing my way. Come on," he turned, not waiting to see if we followed.

We went up the stairs and into a sort of garage. In it was a blue… thingy, which resembled a miniature tank without a top. Painted on was the word SCOOP.

"Can I come?" I asked, batting my eyelashes sarcastically, the picture of angelicness. **Okay, guys, sorry to interrupt, but spell check just tried to correct angelicness to angularness. "The picture of angularness." Yeah, that pretty much sums it up.**

"NO! Absolutely not." He growled. I actually stepped back. My dad just growled. Dogs, dogs growl Dads? Not so much.

"Fine!" I pouted, "Be that way!"

He cautiously boarded the SCOOP, as if it might bite him. I, on the other hand, far more oblivious to the dangers, was attempting to smother a laugh.

"Good luck!" JJ smiled with false enthusiasm, even throwing in a cheery, facetious little wave. I love that guy.

He went to his computer to start the auto drive. That's when I slipped into the trunk.

I felt the SCOOP engine roar and roll outside. Into the dreaded unknown!

"So," JJ asked, turning to the spot I used to reside, "What do little girls like to do for… shit."


	2. Silence

"Checking all port systems, complete," a speaker's mechanical voice blared. I smothered a stray "squee!" that had attempted to escape my lips. Spiderman and Doc Oc and the Statue of Liberty and… and, and SQUEE!

It was pitch black, uncomfortable as a trunk could possibly be (they weren't exactly made for comfort), and I couldn't see my own hands, but it all seemed worth it. I might see, well hear, my vision was a bit impaired, Spiderman! Police sirens whirred in the background. Oh, the excitement!

"This is Jonah Jameson, roger, over," the speaker blasted, "Is this thing on? Listen SCOOP, crime reports are coming in from all over the city and I'm starting to get worried. Did you see that? The Spider signal!" he must have been seeing the scene through his computer. Lucky bastard, "With Spiderman nearby, trouble can't be far away. You know what trouble means. Headlines! National coverage! So don't screw this up. I mean, uh, good luck," his concern was always touching.

"You shouldn't be out here. With Doc Oc on the loose this could be the most dangerous night of my life, and yours!" Omigod that was Spiderman. Spiderman is talking to my dad. I know that voice anywhere! SQUEEEEE, "Be careful."

I just died a little on the inside.

"Was that Spiderman," JJ's voice rang through the speaker, "That no good…"

It was commonly known, Jonah was completely anti-superhero. He was just a jerk. Only jerks could possibly hate Spiderman.

After a few minutes of cruising around, I began to hear voices. Hearing voices was usually considered a bad thing, but they weren't in my head, which was a good sign. Unless they were… how could you tell if a voice is in your head or not…

Focus!

Voices!

Spiderman!

"Doctor Octopus, everything's going as planned!" a strange male voice announced. Hobgoblin? It sounded like he was going through puberty, and had a sore throat, and was pinching his nose to make it all nasally. All together not a pleasant sound.

"Excellent! And with my anti-gravity cannon, even Spiderman won't be able to stop me!" boomed a familiar one. That was without a doubt Doctor Octopus.

"You mean stop us," That had to be the Scream, the only female member. Poor girl. I can just imagine it.

"_I'm going to go blow up a building!"_

"_No Scream, it's not __**safe **__for a girl your age to be out this late!"_

I honestly pity her.

"Yes, of course," he hurriedly replied, but he didn't really seem to care. Oh Doc Oc, you egotistical jerk. Well, it wasn't really his fault… with the claws and… off topic again! I have to work on that…

"Hey, what's going on?" JJ yelled, his voice carrying through the speaker with the force of twenty dancing hippopotamuses.

Crap.

"What was that?" Hobgoblin cried, his voice just as annoying as previously mentioned. He should be a teacher. Because… annoying voices… teachers…there was something there, I swear! The SCOOP must have gone into manual, because it got a lot faster in the opposite direction. I'm not quite certain what it means exactly to go into manual, but it sounded right. It felt a lot like we were running away. New York Reporters! The fearless! The bold! The… is that a super villain? RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAY! I'm honestly ashamed.

"Intruders!" Electro sniveled. Yes, he actually sniveled. I thought Hobgoblin had the world's most annoying voice, but I was wrong. It doesn't happen often. Tell your friends.

"If you think you're getting out of here," he sniggered, "You're in for a SHOCK!" Did he really just go there? I can now understand why Spiderman is constantly trying to kill him or whatever. He honest to god deserved it.

It would have been scarier without the horrible puns. I was busy fixating on this, while the SCOOP began shaking erratically and smoking. Oh! In for a shock! He was… electrocuting… oh. I can't tell if that makes it okay or not. We suddenly lurched backward and the shaking stopped. While the interior had started heating to a temperature not suitable for human flesh, my gratefulness for the experience ending was dulled by my body being tossed around like a rag doll. Trust me, trunks? Don't do it. Resist! Say no! The SCOOP swiveled again and we were speeding away. Brilliant.

"Out of the way!" Doc Oc growled, "They're mine!"

Not good not good not good not good!

On my not-good meter, they're mine falls right between "Take care of them" and "Kill them". In other words, pretty not good.

"Stop them!" he yelled. We got away? We got away! Run like the wind you cowardly reporters you!

"So much for being careful," Spiderman smirked, "Just get back to the Bugle and… uh oh," Spiderman equals squee. Spiderman TWICE equals SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Spiderman twice AND fighting something AND trying to save YOUR life equals oh-my-holy-mega –SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-ingham!

Something growled and it sounded like a fight was going on. I was terrified but I really wanted to see! Come on guys. Come on. Spiderman. DO I HAVE TO SPELL IT OUT?

S

P

I

D

E

R

M

A

N

SPIDERMAN. Sure I have no concern for my wellbeing, but SPIDERMAN. Trust me, that makes it okay. It just does.

"Don't leave now!" Doc Oc grinned. I didn't see him grin per say, but sometimes ya just know, "Things are just starting to heat up!" NO! NOT. THE. FRICK. FRACKING. PUNS. NOO!

Then came the screams. And the heat. Oh. Yeah. Heat up… because… the… yeah. The climbing temperature didn't last though, and I hope that was due to Spiderman. He was really good at the, you know, saving people thing. It's sorta what he does.

"Trick or treat, smell my feet, time to blow you off the street!" Hobgoblin cackled.

That was the worst by far. A soft thump echoed through the SCOOP. As I puzzled over said small thumps origins, everything exploded. Quite literally. Things were exploding. Screams accompanied the blasts as they mercilessly shattered the silence, ricocheting around my skull for a solid minute. Everything sounded weirdly fuzzy, and it took me a second to realize the screams had ceased and all was silent.


	3. Run

"See if there is anything salvageable," Doc Oc commanded indifferently and the SCOOP was lifted by his massive claws. He seemed to be mostly saying for show, because he was the only one looking for salvageable stuff. Big words. Salvageable. What a mouthful. The SCOOP shifted every time Doc Oc tore a portion from the hull. Wait. Where was everyone? Why did everything sound so odd? WHO AM I TALKING TO? All perfectly reasonable questions in my opinion. A beam of light pierced the darkness, temporarily blinding me. When my vision returned, I was greeted with a vaguely amused super villain. Lovely.

He lifted an eyebrow and widened the hole, "A stowaway?" No der Sherlock. Yeah, keep up that condescending eyebrow. I dare you. Keep it up. He widened the hole with a few extra claws, because, you know, people just have those lying around, and rather roughly yanked me from the wreckage. I sort of liked that trunk. We had memories together. And now it's all the way over there. Great.

Doctor I'm-so-much-better-than-you-note-the-condescending-eyebrow held my face with the claw, observing me like some sort of experiment. Rude. I groped at the mechanical arm to support myself. Being suspended in the air by a clawed super villain tended to be uncomfortable. Like trunks. Actually, the trunk seemed rather comfy right about now. The gentleness of his face snatching surprised me. It was like feeling the coiled muscle of an animal, you can tell it could crush you easily but was choosing not to. I heard a little whoosh by my ear before I felt it. And by it, I mean another claw had come up behind me, and pinched down on my shoulder. Hard. Right next to the pressure point. *Cough* *cough* RUDE *cough*! Well, super villains didn't tend to be enormously polite… anyway. Bright flames of pain raced through my body, as some of the synthetic limb's true strength was revealed. Instead of following my first instinct to scream or writhe in pain, I followed my second one. I went completely limp. He had probably tried to pressure point me without me knowing, most likely trying to knock me out. If he thought I was unconscious, I might just have a chance…

I felt like I needed a plan, but nothing really smart sounding came to mind. Survive? Surviving is good. Let's stick with survive.

True to his nature, he dropped my seemingly comatose body onto the ground. I wasn't the main problem and could be dealt with later. Wait, I wasn't important? Well, I'd like to show him a thing or two. Namely my fists. Not now, though. Definitely not now.

"So…" Electro started, an unmistakable grin in his voice, "Are we killing her now, or later?"

I jolted at the thought. Kill? THAT IS THE TOP OF MY NOT GOOD METER. HE JUST HIT THE TOP OF MY NOT GOOD METER! The time to act was now.

"We are not killing the girl," his voice was dangerously steady, "The circumstances are too perfect."

I cracked my eyes open, seeing their confused expressions. Not killing? Better than killing. Better than killing by a LOT. Wait, why weren't we killing?

"Simpletons," he hissed, "Most likely, the girl's parents were in that vehicle. She's orphaned. There will be no searching for her, nothing. She's perfect to experiment on."

I didn't stick around for their consent. They usually paid people to be experimented on, but still, thanks but no thanks. Hasta la vista crazy super villains! I slowly got to my feet, trying to be absolutely silent. They weren't focused on me, mostly due to the fact that I was supposed to be unconscious. Ha! Suck it Sinister Syndicate! I seemed to be in some sort of warehouse. I should be a detective. After I survive. That's the first plan. I made my way towards the entrance, going purely on my ingenious "survival" plan. My feet beat a steady rhythm on the cracked pavement as I fled into the streets of New York City.

-X-

"If you'd just…" Doctor Octopus gestured angrily at the girl, unable to comprehend why the idiots he allied himself with couldn't understand the genius of such a simple concept. Or, more accurately, gestured angrily to where she _was_.

"Where. Is. She." He shook with unconcealed rage, "FIND HER!" he barked, "She's the only living person that knows of my lair!"

"Our. Our lair," The Scream hissed. Dealing with Doc Oc's ego was enough to make someone turn to the dark side, but she had her own reasons. Her only problem was that if he forgot they were a team he might forget they each get a cut.

"FIND HER!" he bellowed, disregarding the unruly female. The remaining four villains scrambled under his wrath and took to the streets. She couldn't have gone far.

While they continued to terrorize the poor city, tearing it apart for a single girl, Doctor Octopus looked for something else. Well, someone else. An unpaid debt might secure his hold on this girl and New York City. He lurched upright onto his mechanical claws and headed to the house of Harry Osborn, the New Goblin.


	4. Search

Harry Osborn stared longingly down at the city below, a champagne glass poised expertly in one hand. Everything about him held the blinding sorrow of those who had just too much. Everything about him, his poise, his delicate sadness, would have been perfectly fine, if it wasn't for one problem. A single itty bitty detail. He wasn't facing the balcony. If he had been, he would have been gifted far more time to react, but alas, this wasn't the case. If only he had made the decision to point those longing eyes towards the balcony, then he would have seen Doctor Octopus instead of the alternative. In this situation, the alternative involved first being utterly shocked at the out of place sound of shattering glass, and being pinned to the wall of his own home with all too familiar mechanical claws.

"I'd like to ask a _favor_," the Doctor smiled mockingly, enjoying the poorly masked fear spread over his victim's face. Somehow they both understood that the use of the word 'favor' implied a completely different meaning than your average dictionary definition.

"Doctor!" Harry gulped, "So nice to see you," in another moment of understanding, they both understood he wasn't particularly fond of the Doctor's visits.

Harry's slightly inaccurate speech was ended in a gasping breath as the Doctor released him back onto solid ground. Doc Oc waited a moment as Osborn inhaled huge wrenching breaths, as if savoring every last bit of oxygen he could get his hands on. After several seconds of this, he finally composed himself. Still clutching his aching chest, he hauled himself to his feet.

"Would this favor," he chose his words carefully, "Result in any payment?" while still _very_ wary of this 'visit' it just so happened that Harry also had a particular dislike for working for free.

"Your life," Doc Oc snarled, "I need you to find a girl. I have a list of possible surnames. And a description." He threw a mess of papers to Harry. They landed at his feet, and he stared back apprehensively, not moving to pick them up. After a few drawn out moments of Harry staring dumbly at the ground, he at last crouched to pick them up. Seeing this as enough of a 'yes, of course I'd love to do your dirty work' the Doctor decided he had stayed quite long enough.

With one eye on Osborn, more as a warning that anything else, Doc Oc exited via the window he had previously shattered. He had felt especially smug at the information he had gathered on the girl. What he had done wasn't much when put into perspective with his genius IQ, but his ego was so inflated nearly all he did was an accomplishment in his eyes. The papers given to Osborn had included a messily scrawled description of the child, or at least what he remembered, and six last names that could belong to her. He discovered these possible surnames by going through the reporters charred remains. Still strongly believing the girl's parents were included in these, he had pieced together bits of drivers liscenses and credit cards until each identification was clear. It was excruciatingly easy. The Doctor's only worry was of Osborn's ability, not his own.

Harry Osborn looked down at the mess of papers for a bit. Quite a bit actually. He looked at them in the way that'd lead you to believe he wasn't truly looking at them at all, but more likely day dreaming or lost in thought. Finally shaking away the final strands of confusion, he actually took a bit to look through the papers. The very first was a dirty piece of newspaper. It nearly pained such an urbane man as Harry Osborn to touch it, but he muscled through. Written over the newsprint in what appeared to be sharpie, was a barely distinguishable mass of words. A few of them he could make out were "blonde" and "teenagerish" and "curly". He was being forced to hunt a child? While he had no qualms with this, the way the Doctor had said 'girl' suggested some foxy vigilante who posed threat to his newest attempts at world domination.

Not a curly teenager.

The prospect interested him much less.

With an heaving sigh, he turned to the next page. To his utter distaste, shards of crumpled, slightly burnt, taped together papery bits were deposited directly into his lap. Standing quickly to knock them off, he bent low to examine the offending trash. He quickly noted that they were, or at least once were, credit cards. He quickly realized these were the mentioned surnames. Laying out his new found evidence in a manner far too neat for the trash they were, he settled at his computer to begin his search.

Quite adept at this particular skill, Osborn's deft fingers swished across the keyboard with all the comfort of a pro. His eyes skimmed every page, every website, quick to disregard all petty obstacles. It would be apparent to the casual observer that this was not his first time completing this task, or at least something similar. As he broke down the pathetic walls the internet placed in front of him, a small smile began to form on his lips. It grew as his goal got steadily nearer and nearer, almost shouting with excitement as he found his match. While he contained the shout of excitement, he had not managed to stop from jumping to his feet in the rush of it all. He warily looked around, making sure no servants were near to witness his odd behavior, before sitting once again. He had a name. He had an address. Olivia Reynolds was his.


	5. Never

It had taken hours to find my apartment. Apparently New York bigger was a wee bit bigger than I thought. The subway map helped, but minimally. Plus, there was like a 50% chance I was holding it upside down…

Upon reaching my beloved abode, I crept inside as to not disturb my brother and mom. Sure I had been captured by villains and nearly died multiple times today, but evidently my mom's sleep was more important. Moms. Go figure.

I was exhausted, mentally and physically. That tends to be a side of effect of being chased through New York City. I dragged myself into the bathroom, cleaning the blood and dirt from my body. Unwanted souvenirs of the night's events. I lurched up the ladder and into my bunk bed, waiting for the comforting darkness of sleep to encompass me.

As soon as my head hit the pillow, the window above me shattered, sending glittering shards over my room. Crap.

Almost inhumanly fast, the intruder flew in. He was equipped with some sort of hover board, hence the flight. The Green Goblin was supposed to be dead…

"God damn it," I cursed, looking for a way out. Spoiler: there wasn't one.

He leveled his board and his mask folded away. The man had curly blonde hair and narrowed brown eyes. He was much younger than I would imagine the Green Goblin, maybe seventeen or eighteen. I was considering making some sort of "shouldn't you be at school" joke but quickly decided against it.

"The Doctor wasn't quite finished," He grinned, "Next time stick around."

God damn you villains and your condescending eyebrows! Seriously, I can't even raise one. Does it like- come with being a villain? If I became a villain would I magically be able to do it?

I frantically tried to crawl away backwards, fully aware that the best I could do was try to kill myself with the glass. I have come to damn far for this. I was usually against cursing, but after today I'm thinking of becoming a bit more lenient.

He zoomed forward on his board and wrapped one arm around my waist. I was about to say something like 'Whoa, this is going a bit fast for me' but before I could unleash my inner snark he clamped his hand over my mouth. Rude! I struggled as he rocketed through the ruined window, expertly maneuvering around the shards.

We flew in the general direction of the warehouse I had left twenty minutes ago. I wish I could explain to him that when I run _away_ from somewhere, it doesn't mean I want to go there. At first I struggled but he was so strong. It got pretty pointless, but giving up wasn't really in my nature.

At first we were in open air, and my hopes went to the chance someone would see us. It quickly occurred to me that it wouldn't really do anything. We were flying at like 75 mph on a hyped up snowboard. Any hope was dashed when he took a sharp turn into an impossibly narrow alley. A bar appeared out of nowhere, not seen sooner due to the speed. He ducked reflexively, and I felt his grip weaken. I thrashed out and wriggled out of his arms, falling onto a fire escape below. I didn't hesitate to climb through the window of the building.

Hesitation, I scoff, not in my vocabulary! Unfortunately, if it was, things probably would have gone a lot better.

I found myself in an empty apartment. Please let nobody be home please let nobody be home please let nobody be home. After doing a quick scan of the area, I hopped into a closet and slammed the door. It took me a second to realize I had completely cornered myself.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," I heard my attacker mutter, his words barely audible over the drone of his vehicle. Way to calm me down. My body was set on hyperventilating, so my crusade to not breathe loudly wasn't going as well as I had hoped.

I closed my eyes, trying to control the, you know, heinously loud breathing. Frosty the snowboard seemed to be gone, so I waited a few seconds before slipping out. I could hear him in the hallway, I guess he assumed I had run off instead of taking refuge. Ha! Take that! Stupidity can be useful sometimes! No one would suspect I was dumb enough to trap myself in a closet!

Lowering myself out the window, I climbed back down the fire escape. A sigh of contentment reached my lips as my feet touched solid ground.

I couldn't go home that night. They knew where I lived. I could never go home again.


	6. More

Hey guys, thanks for making it through my story! This is just the first of a long series called The Villain Saga. The next ones don't come in any particular order, but if you're interested in the adventure of Olivia Reynolds, check some of these out. Or, you can just go to my profile! Either way, enjoy!

Avengers-

A Deadly Demigod

Olivia Reynolds is an outcast, living in secrecy for fear of her past coming back to haunt her. Loki is a demigod, bent on world domination. When Loki learns of the incidents that led her to where she is now, he becomes fascinated by this girl and determined to use her in his plans. Only problem? She's out of the game, and it'll take more that so psychotic alien to get her back.

Batman-

White Walls

Olivia Reynolds was your average teenage girl. That is, before she stood up to a major super villain. Now every day is a fight for survival, and all she can do is hope to see tomorrow. When the Joker sets his sights on this interesting little annoyance, he instantly decides he want her. And the Joker gets what he wants.

Dr. Horrible-

Something Horrible

Newsworthy vigilante Olivia Reynolds is taking a break in Los Angeles. Doctor Horrible is looking for a way to reestablish his rule over the city. Has the answer to his problem finally arrived?


End file.
